Love in Babysitting
by Ring-Babe
Summary: TEENAGERS! Angela gets asked to babysit for a week with the help of the childs older cousin. who is this nephew? what will be in store for them? other characters will apper HA
1. Prebabysitting

"See you Angie!" my best friend, Jess, yelled as we left the school "Have an amzing summer!", I ran towards her and gave her a hug.

" I will try tommorrow I am off to babysit Mr. Dougs daughter while he is in Mexico with his new girlfriend for a week."

"He is trusting you with Taylor for a whole week? usually it is a couple hours."

"?No there will be someone else there with me. He said its his nephew." Jess smiled.

"You, His nephew, no adult supervision. Mr. Doug is HOT! imagine a young Mr. Doug."

"JESS! I am there to babysit not hook up...but if it happens cant say i will be upset" We both laughed and got into her car. "So you want to go out tonight for dinner?" She nodded "Fine lets hit my house and get hot for our night on the town!"

We got into my house and went straight to the walk in closet and started looking for a perfect outfit. I found my new black skirt and pink strapless top. I modeled it for Jess and she told me to sit down. she then did my hair and makeup, I ran to my closet and grabbed my jean skirt and black tank top for Jess. After checking ourselves out we went out for supper. After that we went to a local teen club called "The Room". The Room had bowling lanes, pool tables, video games, and a room for dancing. I ran to the dance room and suprisingly were the only ones in there. I ran and turned on the radio, grabbed Jess's hand and we started to dance. Slowly more people made there way onto the dance floor.

"Hey Angela, Wanna dance?" The school football star, Seeley Booth asked. I nodded and we started to dance.

"so whats up with you and Temprence" He smiled "are you going to ask her out soon cause you two are adorable!"

"Tonight I am asking her." I smiled think about how much they belong together. Later that night I saw Temprence with the biggest smile on her face slow dancing with her new boyfriend, Booth. I went home and backed for babysitting the next morning


	2. Meeting the Hottie

I Woke up To my alarm Clock beeping and my dad drove me over to the house I would be staing at for the next 4 door opened and I was greated with a hug from Taylor.

"Hey Princess, Read for our fun while daddy is gone?" She smiled and nodded. Mr. Doug walked to the door.

"Good morning Angela, Thanks for coming this week, I will show you your room." He led me to te guest bedroom and I placed my bag on the bed. "And My nephew is downstairs working out right now, he should be up soon. We have to get going so you know the rules, Hotel number is on the fridge, There is a credit card for each you and Jack to spend. You each have $200 pre-paid on it," He picked up Taylor and Kissed her, "I love you baby girl."

He then left and me and Taylor ran upstairs, She helped me unpack, then I helped her choose what to wear while dancing around her room. That is when I stopped because I remembered there was a guy, probaly hot, working out on the floor beneath me. I smiled at the thought of it then suggested we made breakfast. I started making eggs and bacon when the basement door opened, it felt like it opened in slow motion like a movie. I looked up and a super hot boy about my age was standing there.

"Hi, I'm Jack Hodgins. You must be Angela, Taylor wasnt stop talking about you since I got here." He stuck out his hand and I shook it. then I smiled at him.

"Yes thats me. Want some bacon and eggs?" He nodded. I finished cooking and handed him a plate.

"Thank you. so how old are you?" he asked

"16 as of last month, You?"

"17 next week. So how did you start babysitting Tay?"

"Her Dayhome person was really sick and she came to school with your uncle. Then she was sitting in the spare chair beside me at my desk and we became friends and then she asked if i could babysit her."

"Ya she is a little Socialite. Well I am glad she choose your table, Its good to have a pretty girl here with me." We continued talking and bonding. All three of us decided to go to the park near the house. We played tag and I was getting chased and tripped over the wood rim of the park. I sat on the bench for a while to rest my foot as the other two played. Suddenly A boy from my english class walked up and sat beside me on the bench. Jack Stared at hi.

"Hey Ange, I'm having a party tonight if you are interested".

"Well Tom I would love too" He smiled, "But me and my boyfriend, Jack, Have a date tonight but thanks for the thought."

I limped over to Jack and put my arm around him, hearing everything he smiled and carried me back to the house.


	3. Beach day

I woke up with the sun shining in the window onto my pillow. I got up and checked on Taylor, who was still asleep in the master bedroom. Since she was going to be asleep a while I decided to hop in the shower. I left the door open so I could hear her if she happened to wake up. As I reached for the conditioner I saw a figure in the mirror. I knew someone was in the master bedroom watching tv. I continued to shower thinking that it was just Taylor. I got out and walked across the bathroom for the towel.

"Hey Angela, want to go to the beach today?" I turned around as I got the towel around me to see Jack.

"Yeah sure." I slid between him and the door way and walked into the room I was staying in. I got dressed realizing that Jack had seen me naked. How long had he been looking and what did he see of me? I finished getting ready and packed my bag and got Taylor's stuff ready. We all got in Jack's car and started our drive to the beach. Taylor sat in the back with her portable DVD player while I sat beside Jack.

"This is a nice car" I said to him trying to make conversation.

"Thanks, It is a 1967 Mustang" He said.

"I love old cars."

"Do you like pizza?" Jack said smiling.

"Yeah of course." I said. He then pulled into Boston pizza and picked up a pepperoni pizza and placed it in the backseat.

"There a picnic for the beach." I laughed and we continued to talk. We pulled up at a really nice beach with a dock. I got out and changed into my bikini then helped Taylor get her bikini on.

"I got a bathing suit just like you! we are twins." Taylor said as she hugged me.

"Are we going to get Jack really wet?"

"YAAAAAAAA" We both walked out of the change room and met up with Jack. As me and Taylor walked ahead of him on the dock I caught him checking me out, I pretended not to notice. At the end of the dock we all sat with our feet in the water. Jack helped Taylor put her lifejacket on then she jumped in the water.

"Ang, can you come in the water with me." Taylor said. I slid into the water and discovered that my body was not use to the coldness. I screamed and Jack and Taylor laughed.

"Its cold. Help me out" I reached up to Jack. He grabbed my hand and I pulled him in. "I told you it was cold" He splashed me and I ran through the water. Jack chased me and I started to splash him once he caught me. Me and Jack continued to play in the water with Taylor.

We ate lunch on the dock then we went to the sand and Taylor built a sand castle as Jack tried to teach me how to play beach volleyball. A couple came and they began to play against us. Jack and I managed to win the game and we hugged.

" You two are pretty good. And are a adorable couple" The woman said to us.

"thank you." I said smiling at Jack. "I love him"

They left and all three of us went back into the water. The sun started to set and we all sat on the dock watching. Jack leaned over Taylor, who was sitting between us, and kissed me. I smiled at him and then we left to go home. I was leaning against his arm on the way home. Something about that kiss was diffrent than the other kisses I have had.


End file.
